The purpose of this project is to develop a strategy of preventive intervention designed to improve the overall emotional functioning of low-income, isolated Navajo families. The specific objectives are to: 1. Develop activities appropriate to the Navajo culture that will increase the quantity and quality of parent-child interactions. 2. Train Navajo paraprofessionals to act as family intervention specialists who will in turn train Navajo parents to use culturally appropriate activities to increase the amount and quality of interactions with their pre-school children. 3. Develop, based on our experiences, a general model of early intervention for enhancement of family emotional status and prevention of psychological deficits in young children with potential applicability to other low-income minority groups. Sixty low-income Navajo families living in isolated regions of the Navajo reservation will be identified. Paraprofessional Family Intervention Specialists will have bi-weekly training sessions with these families in which an interaction activity is introduced, modeled for them, and their involvement in using the activity with their pre- school children is encouraged. Family interactions will be assessed through semi-structured observations and videotapes of family interactions.